The Shinobi of Airbending
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: After defeating Madara Uchiha with the power of Hagoromo Otutsuki inside of him and Sasuke, Naruto decided to visit his little brother's world after he made a promise of his return. Little did he know that everything changed greatly.
1. Uncle!

04/25/2014

The Shinobi of Airbending

Chapter 1: Uncle?!

_**-(Hidden Leaf Village)-**_

"Today is the day. I'll finally get to see them again," said Naruto as he overlooked the village from the **Hokage Monument**. The village has been rebuilt during his time away during the war, but he felt happy as truce peace has finally reigned over the **Elemental Nations** just his father, godfather and the Sage of the Six Paths him-self had always dreamed of.

"So this is where you were the whole time." Naruto turned around to find Sasuke walking towards him. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt outlined with red lines and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back along with a different sign of fire next to it. "Nervous?" Sasuke asked plainly as he looked over the village like his friend.

Naruto snorted as he turned around to face the village again. "Nervous? Give me a break, Sasuke! We took down one of history's most vile madman in the war and you're asking me if I'm nervous." Sasuke waited for a reply, "Maybe a little. To be honest, I thought I was going to die that time."

"You and me both." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, specifically his attire. "At least you got rid of that orange jumpsuit, but I don't think you'll be able to fight in those."

Instead of the familiar orange/black jumpsuit, Naruto was now sporting a long-sleeved yellow shirt-like robe that extended to the knee and cut at the crotch that left it draping over the outside of his legs with a orange belt-like wraps around his waist keeping the yellow robes tight and brown pants underneath the robe. Lastly a vivid shade of scarlet long cape connected to a matching shawl over the yellow robes was the final touch. The only things he kept were his black Konoha headband on his forehead and the black sandals.

"Don't worry about it! I'll still kick your butt if you want me to," Naruto grinned before inspecting his attire, "My brother gave this to me before we came back here, so I thought this would be more appropriate when I see him and the others. And I gotta admit: it feels very comfortable."

Sasuke let a small smile. "It's been seven months since we came back and the war."

"Yeah," said Naruto solemnly as he and Sasuke reminisced the moment that truce peace came.

_**-(Flashback Starts – Seven Months Ago - Battleground)-**_

"I-impossible…" muttered a man weakly as he laid on the ground, arms broken and legs mangled. His armor all crippled and skin peeled off. He raised his head to reveal a ripple-patterned right eye but lacking another eye. This is Madara Uchiha, the legendary shinobi capable of going head to head with his rival; Hashirama Senju and the current Jinchuriki of the Shinju better known as the **Ten Tails**. "How could they beat me? I have the powers of the great Sage within me." In his back were several black rods pinning him down with several cursed marks all over his body.

Standing before him are the two childhood friends who were once enemies but now comrades to end the Fourth Shinobi World War: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto is in his new Chakra mode that was a light-colored coat with a dark-colored bodysuit underneath. The bodysuit has a light-colored circle where his original seal was placed covers his torso and reaches down his arms to the knuckles and down his legs stopping just above his sandals and magatama around his collar. The coat reaches to his waist, unlike his original **Tailed Beast Mode** cloak that is full length, and the **Rinnegan** symbol above nine magatama on its back. Floating behind him in a halo-like formation are the **Truth Seeking Balls** while wielding two of them as short staffs.

This is the ultimate form after having Yin-Kurama sealed within him by Obito as well having small portions of the other eight tailed beasts chakra and meeting and receiving half of the power of the Sage of the Six Paths himself; Hagoromo Otsutsuki. The **"Senjutsu of The Six Paths"**.

As for Sasuke, he still wears his attire although it's becoming worn out during the war and against Madara himself. He too met with the great Sage and accepted half of his power as well. The only sign of the transferred power was the Rinnegan in his left eye but what's unique about it is that it had the Sharingan tomoes in as well.

But that was not the only thing that bugged Madara. After the young Shinobi faced to challenge him with their newfound strength, they exhibited an uncanny ability to manipulate the elements with their movements instead of hand-signs. For Naruto, he manipulated the air and performed devastating techniques with it while Sasuke originally generated blue flames before his death but now he manipulates black flames, possibly the **Amaretatsu**.

"Sasuke…" The Uchiha looked at the Jinchuriki, "Keep him down while I get the **Tailed Beasts** out from," said Naruto as he took an odd stance. Seeing Sasuke's nod, Naruto stretched his arms forward generating **Tailed Beast Chakra Arms** before digging them into Madara.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Naruto ignored the man's cries and started to move back slowly before he fiercely pulled taut the Chakra Arms and out came nine colossal titans as they landed behind Naruto. He turned around and smiled at the beasts who smiled back at the young Shinobi. "Welcome back, you guys."

"**It's good to be back, Naruto,"** said Yang-Kurama as his tails wagged back and forth like his fellow beasts. Naruto then turned around and saw Sasuke standing near the incapacitated Madara who was breathing heavy from the extraction with his chokuto's blade at the latter's neck.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and received a subtle nod from the Uzumaki and stabbed into the madman's flesh.

Madara Uchiha was no more.

_**-(Flashback Ends)-**_

"Things changed dramatically after that," said Sasuke.

Naruto had to agree with Sasuke there as he thought back about all the things in the past months. After the war ended, the Five **Kages** chose to keep the Allied Shinobi Forces intact instead of disbanding it and going to their old ways. As for Sasuke, his efforts in the war redeemed him in the eyes of many ninja, but not to the Kages and the **Feudal Lords** who wanted to arrest him and strip him of his abilities.

However, Naruto intervened and told everyone present that he and Sasuke met the great old Sage and the way that _both_ of them will lead their world to peace. Of course many argued including the **Raikage**, but they eventually let it passed with Konoha promising the neighboring villages that they will keep constant surveillance on the Uchiha.

The other thing would be the constant guarding of the **Ten Tails'** husk. Each guarding platoon will consist of two Shinobi from each village with great strength, strategy and determination to prevent anyone from doing what Madara and Obito did. As for Obito, he died after transferring Yin-Kurama and small portions of Gyuki and Shukaku's Chakra.

The last thing that Naruto fought fiercely for was the freedom of the nine Tailed Beasts. The villages wanted to keep them as weapons, but they were all very surprised when the Tailed Beasts spoke to them and explained they were meant for peace amongst them. After many days and nights of negotiating, Naruto finally convinced the villages to let the Tailed Beasts have a choice: they can have their freedom or they could stay affiliated with a village and they can even choose a Shinobi to be their Jinchuriki if they have compatibility.

Son Goku, Chomei, Sokoko, Saiken and Isobu better known as the **Four Tails**,** Seven Tails**, **Five Tails**, **Six Tails**, and **Three Tails** respectively chose to have their freedom. As for the four remaining beasts, Shukaku the **One Tail** chose to side with Sunagakure and even asked to be resealed inside Gaara again, much to the **Kazekage**'s surprise but he accepted it. Matatabi the **Two Tails** and Gyuki the **Eight Tails** chose to stay with Kumogakure in honor of their fallen Jinchurikis.

Lastly, Yang-Kurama chose to stay with Konoha and asked Naruto to be his Jinchuriki again. Demanded was more like it but Naruto accepted. What he didn't expect was that Yin-Kurama and Yang-Kurama merged back together into their original appearance, meaning Kurama now has his full strength back.

"Commander Uzumaki." Naruto and Sasuke turned around to find a kneeling Konoha Shinobi. "It is ready."

Naruto nodded and dismissed the Shinobi who then left via a **Shunshin**. After moments of taking the last scene he's going to miss, Naruto and Sasuke disappeared in swirls of air and fire.

XxXxX

"Wow…" was all Naruto could say as the entire village and his friends and teachers came to say good-bye. In the center of the village was an Uzumaki swirl surrounded by complex sealing words and they're all glowing white with a flame-like portal on top of the swirl crest. He turned around to take one last good look at the faces he wont see for some time: Kakashi, Guy, Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Tsunade, Shino, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino and lastly his two teammates, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Good bye, guys. Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off catching his attention, "When I come back, let's have a spar." Sasuke smirked as he nodded. He turned around and started walking towards the portal and entered it. Suddenly a bright and shining light blinded everyone's visions, causing all of them to cover their eyes until the light dimmed down. When they opened their eyes, they saw the seal markings burning red-hot like they went through lava.

_**-(Southern Water Tribe-South Pole)-**_

"It is that time of year again," said an elder woman with light brown skin, white hair and two strands braided into hair loopies. She wears a blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur. She frowned as she looked out of her icicle house while she thought about the love of her life who passed away years ago; her husband Aang. Not only was he the last **Airbender**, he was also the **Avatar**; the physical embodiment of the Earth itself with the task of maintaining peace, harmony and balance in the world.

The Avatar is only the person capable of bending the four elements; water, earth, fire and air. Once the current Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated into another person from one of the Four Nations.

She knew that death was inevitable since she watched her husband struggle against the heavy physical toll his body suffered from being in suspended animation from the **Avatar State**. She felt worse when death claimed him, but there was one other person who would feel the same way like her and that person would never forgive him-self.

"I hoped you would've come back sooner-"

"Mother, who are you talking to?"

The woman turned around to find her daughter, Kya, at the doorstep. She looked concerned given the expression on her face. "Just talking to myself, Kya. That's all," said Katara with a warm smile as he moved to the door, "Come on, we got to go a lot of things around the village and I bet Korra is probably halfway to **Republic City** by now."

"Yeah." Kya giggled with her hand over her mouth, "She's going to drive Tenzin crazy, you know."

With that, the two women closed the door and made their way down to the harbor.

XxXxX

Life at the **Southern Water Tribe** was blessed as Katara and her daughter walked through the streets of it. The elder woman remembered in her younger days about the tribe; it was dominated by the **Fire Nation** armies during the **Hundred Year War** and most of its warriors were off somewhere else fighting in the war, but after the war it began to regain its grace and nobility like its sister tribe in the North.

Deep inside, Katara constantly hoped the person her husband looked up to would return and see the majestic change her home endured but as time went by, the hope inside her began to dwindle little by little.

As they made their way to harbor for fresh fish, a bright light came to life near them, scaring the nearby fisherman and prompting Kya to stand in front of her mother. "Stay behind me, mom." Kya said in her bending stance. Her stance tensed when she saw a figure coming inside the bright light. "There's someone in there!" she moved her hands in a fluid motion, summoning a water whip from the ocean.

"_This light… it's just like…"_ Her eyes widening, Katara watched as the figure stepped out of the light. When the light disappeared, tears started swell up in Katara's eyes when she got a clear view of the stranger. He was a young teenager wearing the **Air Nomads** attire like her younger son Tenzin with a black headband on his forehead and black sandals. He has blonde hair, blue eyes and six whisker-like marks; three on each face cheek.

"You're an Air Nomad?" asked Kya shocked when she saw the attire. This can only mean one thing. "Are you an Airbender?"

"Yep!" said Naruto with a grin. "And you're a **Waterbender** I see. Am I in the North Pole or the South Pole?"

"The South."

"Oh, so this is Katara's home. Sure changed a lot the last time I was here. Do you know where she is?" asked Naruto casually, missing the surprised on the woman's face.

Kya was about to speak when her mother walked past by and started walking towards the boy. Katara stopped in front of the confused boy who tilted his head and she knew it, she hugged Naruto tightly confusing him even more. "You finally came back."

"Eh?"

"Mom, do you know who this is?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "Your mom?! Wait…" He put the elderly woman at arm's length and looked into her eyes. After a moment, his eyes widen in shock. "KATARA?!"

Katara wiped away her tears before answering her daughter, "Yes I do know this boy as did your father. Kya… meet your uncle."

"HE'S MY UNCLE/I'M A UNCLE?!"

Things are about to get interesting.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Well, this is the first chapter of Korra/Naruto. Hope you all liked it. It's just something I had on my mind for a while and I feel better to have it out. Please review, favorite and follow the story if you like. If you guys want me to continue it then PM me or review it, so I know you want it to continue. If you don't… well nothing I can do about it.


	2. News Leads To Unexpected Actions

10/15/2014

The Shinobi of Airbending

Chapter 2: News Leads To Unexpected Actions

Naruto couldn't believe his ears as he looked down on the floor of Katara's home. "I can't believe my little brother is dead…" Katara and Kya had sad looks as they wait for Naruto to process the information regarding their world.

The Shinobi/Airbender learned that 70 years had passed after his departure back home and many things had happened since then. Aang and the others traveled the world restoring balance and found a colony of **Sky Bisons** and **Winged Lemurs** during one of his travels and eventually found the **Air Acolytes**; a group of people dedicated to preserving and living the Air Nomad culture and traditions but none of them were actual Airbenders. Later on, he and Zuko founded Republic City that would the beacon of hope for all benders and non-benders.

As for Toph, she founded a school to teach **Earthbenders** of the special sub-skill she created during the War; **Metalbending**. At first, Naruto couldn't believe Toph when she claimed to bent metal but he sure was proven wrong during one of their spars. Later when the Republic City was born, she became the city's first **Chief of Police** as Sokka was one of the Council's members.

"Naruto." The Shinobi looked up at the elderly face of Katara, "I know the exact pain you're going through right now, but you should know Aang never lost hope of your return unlike me. Even you two weren't blood-related, you were practically brothers and he missed you everyday," said Katara alleviating Naruto's pain.

"Mom, how did you and dad meet Naruto?" asked Kya still superstitious of the young teenager being her uncle.

Katara chuckled as did Naruto. "You remember that day?"

"How could I not?" remarked Naruto as he reminisced the day he met Aang, Katara and Sokka.

_**-(Flashback Begins – Waters of the South Pole)-**_

"Why is that every time you play with magi water, I get soaked?" complained Sokka turning around to his younger sister. He was around 15 and a thick light gray coat with tufts around the collar.

Katara seemed affronted by this. "It's not magic! It's waterbending and it's-"

"An extension of our culture and blah, blah, blah." Sokka interrupted his sister who glared at him for mocking her. "Seriously Katara." Katara

A few minutes later, after dodging the ice packs that threatened to destroy their canoe, which was the one thing protecting them from certain death of the freezing water that surrounds them, they came across a huge ice-burg and jumped on it. They turned around to see their canoe that was destroyed by two ice packs.

"Great! We lost our canoe! Nice going, Katara!"

Katara didn't like to be blamed, not for one bit. "So it's my fault then."

"I knew I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka complained as he sat on the icy platform with his spear next to him. Before he knew it, his younger sister lost it.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nutbrain! I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" Katara retorted as she repeatedly flung her arms backwards, inadvertently waterbending the sea water. The ice-burg behind her cracked from the surprisingly tremendous force, which caught Sokka's attention while scaring him at the same time. "Ever since mom died, I've been working around camp while you've been playing soldier!"

"Uh… Katara?" Sokka tried to warn his sister, but she silenced him and continued to rant about doing the cooking, cleaning and washing the laundry in their village since their mother died and their father left with their warriors to fight in the war.

It was only when she heard cracking from behind her and turned around to see the ice-burg crumbling to pieces, Katara stopped and grabbed the edge of the ice platform along with Sokka. They braced for impact as the water rose to several feet in the air, threatening to throw in the icy water that will certainly kill them of hypothermia.

"Way to go, Katara. You're officially a freak."

"You mean I did that?" Katara said in both awe and surprise.

Just when Sokka was about to make a joke, a bright and glowing light shined from the depths of the ocean where the ice-burg and what emerged was a large, white dome with two vaguely figures inside of it. Katara and Sokka stood up as they stared at until the girl noticed the figures and noticed one of them was a boy with glowing arrow tattoos on his hands and forehead.

She was surprised when the boy opened his glowing eyes, showing that he was alive. "He's alive! We have to help!" Katara grabbed her brother's other weapon, a club, while ignoring her brother's pleas to stop. She kept hitting the dome as cracks started to form from the place she was hitting it until it finally came down, releasing a large beam of light that shot up into the air.

What Katara and Sokka didn't notice was the light actually distorting the atmosphere with ripples emanating in all directions.

As they stared at the opened dome, the siblings then saw the little boy, who was trapped inside it, slowly crawling out of it until he stood on the edge of it, looking serious.

"Stay back!" Sokka said with his brother's instinct to protect his sister kicking in as he pointed his spear at the stranger. Suddenly the glowing arrows stopped their emanating glow and the boy fainted before rolling down the slope.

Katara gasped as she broke free from her brother's grasp and tended to the boy, which she held his head with her mitt-covered hands. "How did he get inside the ice-burg?" When she didn't receive an answer, Katara looked at her brother who was looking at their surroundings for some reason. "What's wrong?"

"Do you hear something?" His answer was a boom that landed next to them and the mysterious boy, forming small cracks throughout the platform. Sokka then walked to the hole and was surprised when there was a boy around the same age as him in it. After pulling and dragging the boy out of the hole albeit with difficulty, Sokka then placed the unconscious boy next to the bald boy. "Where did he come from? And what's with their clothes?"

The bald boy was wearing a light orange shawl over a long-sleeved yellow shirt and dark brown pants with matching shoes while the other boy has blonde hair and sported a orange/black shirt with a completely orange pants and a black metal-plated headband with a weird symbol on his forehead. But the most distinguishing characteristics that both boys have are the light blue arrows on the bald kid and the six whisker-like markings on the blonde boy's cheeks; three on each side.

"I don't know."

It was that moment that set the course of their lives forever and they didn't even know it yet..

_**-(Flashbacks Ends)-**_

"Wow…" said Kaya in awe while Katara smiled as she nodded as well.

"Yep…" Naruto fondly smiled, "It wasn't long when we met Zuko who took your father after he surrendered him-self to protect your mother and your uncle. But I wouldn't leave my friends behind, so I snuck in the boat using my special skills, freed your father and we could've gotten away if it wasn't that fire prince's persistence. I remember he threw a fireball at me, so I knocked him before Aang used the Avatar State to knock out his men."

"So you and dad became brothers after that?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, Kya. I adopted Aang after we visited his home, the **Southern Air Temple**. At first he was excited to see his father-figure, Monk Gyasto the one who saw him as a child and not the Avatar, and his friends. We arrived and I was amazed by the temple's structure, but I also noticed something was wrong in the area: none of his friends or the monks was around and I feared the worst when Katara and Sokka explained the war to me. Later on, Aang found Monk Gyasto's remains when he was trying to catch Momo and entered the Avatar State in a state of rage." A solemn look briefly flashed across his face before a smile replaced it, "However your mother calmed him down by telling him that she, Sokka and I are his family and will protect him. Soon before we left the temple, I told Aang that I would be his big brother and always look after him."

Kya smiled at the teenager before she noticed the mischievous grin on his face, "Of course I tortured the little guy with the occasional pranks, wet willies and the noogies," Naruto grinned before something else struck his memories, "I certainly remembered the time I pushed him into your mother into the po-" He was struck in the face by a water whip, "OW! Katara!"

Now a big red mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"I remember that day particularly well," said Katara with somewhat of a dark tone, making Naruto shiver on the spot. "I also remembered what I said if you ever told anyone about what happened that day. You remember what happened to Sokka?" Naruto nodded as his hands unconsciously move to his bottom. "Good."

Kya gulped loudly since she's never seen her mother talk to anyone like that.

"So… uncle Naruto," Kya said hesitantly. It's weird calling someone younger than you by another name, "How did you learn airbending?"

"Really?" deadpanned Naruto with a twitching eye, "I learned it from your dad, of course." Kya sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Although I did have trouble learning it."

"How so?"

Naruto shook his head with his hand up. "That's a story for another time, Kya." He looked at Katara, "I'd like to stay here for today so we can catch up, but tomorrow I'll leave for Republic City."

Katara chuckled as she nodded. "Of course. It really is good to see you again, Naruto."

"Same here."

From here now, Naruto and Katara spent the entire day talking about each other's worlds and the events that happened after his departure until the eventual marriage of the latter and her husband with the former complaining about missing his little brother's wedding and the opportunity to be his best man.

_**-(The Next Day)-**_

The entire villagers of the Southern Water Tribe went to the harbor to see Naruto set off for Republic City. When the word got out about another Airbender and the said bender claiming to be Avatar Aang's older brother, many were skeptical because of his age while others were in awe to be in the presence of him, much to Naruto's chargin.

"Please, please! You don't have to bow in front of me. I'm just a person like you all," Naruto said sheepishly with waving arms to the large crowd, specifically the ones bowing.

Katara chuckled, catching her brother-in-law's attention. "I'm surprised, Naruto. While we were traveling as kids, you used to crave for the attention whenever you were with Aang in every town."

"Well things changed, Katara." Naruto replied calmly with his arms folded. A small smile etched his lips as did Katara's before the two people hugged each other. "Good bye. I'll come visit when I can."

"You better." Katara remarked as the young Shinobi hugged Kya before walking towards the boat that will take him to the city. However he surprises everyone by walking to the edge instead. "Uh, Naruto, you're supposed to _take_ the boat to get to the city."

Naruto looked over his shoulder and showed a big grin. "Yeah… but my way is better."

"Your way?" asked a confused Kya.

The grin on his face got bigger. "The way that would make your father jealous. It took me seven months to learn it and perfect it… although I don't know Aang did it as well, but whatever." Naruto said as he knelt down with his closed fists touching the ice.

Katara and Kya raised their eyebrows when the snow started swirling around him and before they knew it, Naruto took the skies with blinding speed with a yell of "Wahoo" and headed north. "Yep… your father would be jealous right now," said a stunned Katara along with the rest of her stunned people as the retreated figure of Naruto kept getting farther and farther away from them.

"Yep."

_**-(Noon)-**_

"There it is: Republic City!" Naruto commented excitedly as he soared closer through the skies. The city itself was amazing with many modifications and unknown technology he's never seen before his departure. Most likely the contributions are from the Fire Nation since they had greater technological assets during the War. Then he noticed something else that surprised him, "Oh, no way!" He turned his direction before stopping and hovering via airbending in front of a statue.

The statue of Aang wielding a staff that has three swirls that are counter-clockwise: the Air Nation's national symbol.

"This is probably late, but… I'm very proud of you Aang. I hope you know that," Naruto said as he gazes at the statue. After a few minutes passed, he turned around and flew to head for his intended destination: **Air Temple Island**. From what Katara told him, Aang created the island sometime after the war by using the Avatar State and a combination of earthbending and waterbending. "There it is."

The island was amazing with several buildings constructed on it with a noticeably open area that is obviously for airbending training. Speaking of which, there are a few people right now.

"Time for me to meet my nephew and his family," said Naruto as he stopped the currents under his feet and silently landed on the ground. He then started walking towards the man and the three children shouting at someone who was getting crushed by the gates.

"Don't force your way through!" shouted Jinora. She looked to be ten years old with brown hair and a bun. She's also wearing the traditional Airbender training outfit like her grandfather wore when he was young.

"Dance like the leaf! Dance like the leaf!" supported Ikki with black hair in two buns instead of one. She too wears the Airbender outfit.

"Be like the leaf." The smallest of the children and the only male with a bald head just

Naruto cringed as a athletic girl with a lean body build, brown hair in a pony-tail and in a airbender training outfit like the kids are wearing was flung out of the gates and fell to the floor unconscious. He stopped on the left side of the bald older man with a light-blue arrow, a long brown beard and wearing the same outfit that he is currently wearing as well.

"Ouch… that looks like it hurts a lot."

Tenzin nodded before he did a double-take at the stranger next to him. "Who are you?! And why are you wearing Air Nomad clothes, specifically mine!" demanded Tenzin with an agitated tick mark, pointing at an annoyed Naruto.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo turned away from the unconscious Korra to see a blonde teenager wearing similar Air Nomad clothing like their father. The blonde looked perturbed at the moment. "Gee, is this how you greet your long-lost uncle?" asked Naruto with his hands on his hips.

"Uncle?" asked a confused Tenzin while his children ran next to him to confirm what the teenager just said.

Naruto nodded with a grin and bowed a bit. "That's right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Avatar Aang's older brother and fellow Airbender!" He finished by moving his arms in a circular motion below his feet, bending the air to create a large spherical ball of air for him to stand on. The scooter was creating a slight crater as it hovers.

Tenzin had a twitching eye with a tinge of awe and relief. At first he didn't believe the boy's claim of being his father's older brother and an Airbender but when he saw the teenager perform the technique that made his father a master at a young age, the **Air Scooter**, he couldn't believe it. He looked at his children and saw Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo had their jaws so low that they might touch the ground.

"Uhhh," said a concerned Naruto after dispersing the scooter. "You guys okay? I didn't break you all, did I?" Maybe it was too soon to reveal his airbending to his nephew and family.

Until the girl with two buns and the boy clutched onto his legs, making him stumble a little.

"Why is your name Fishcake? How are you and grandpa Aang brothers? Did grandpa teach you airbending? Are you an airbending master? Where can I get a headband like yours?" said Ikki as she looked at Naruto expectedly, only to get a blank look from the latter.

"…Say what?" asked Naruto oddly. He wasn't expecting the girl to have such a motor mouth, but that apparently runs in the family.

XxXxX

After getting the unconscious Korra to her sleeping quarters, Naruto was sent to wait in the dining room by Tenzin who was still in shocked of his proclamation. He was sitting in front of a table while looking around the room he's in before he looked at the door and found soldiers of the **Order of the White Lotus** guarding the door like he was a prisoner.

"_Gee, you think I did it too soon?"_ thought Naruto as he spoke to his partner.

"_**Perhaps."**_ Naruto sweat-dropped at the blunt yet short answer.

"_Way to start a conversation, Kurama."_

"_**No problem, kid."**_ Kurama said through the link.

Naruto resisted the urge to talk as a pregnant woman walked in the room with the children and Tenzin. The woman was in her early thirties with brown hair, and yellow eyes. From the looks of her clothing, she was wearing the Air Acolytes attire. The difference between the attires of the Air Nomads and the Air Acolytes is that the latter group wears fewer bright colors since they're not **Non-benders**: regular people who can't bend any of the four elements.

The family took their seats with the kids flanking both of Naruto's sides; each with a grin that is familiar to the Shinobi. Naruto matched the kids' grin with his own, causing them to laugh a little.

"How do you know my father?" asked Tenzin, catching Naruto and the kids' attentions. "You obviously are not his brother considering he didn't have a brother and never mentioned one when he was alive."

Naruto sighed since he expected this. "I know… I was the one who told your parents, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko to keep my existence a secret even from family." He then smiled at the man that reminded him of his father, "But I'll tell you all the same thing I told Katara."

"You met my mother?!" asked a terrified Tenzin.

Naruto nodded with a raised brow as Jinora raised her hand like she was in school. "Yes… Jinora, right?"

The young airbender nodded with a smile. "How did you meet grandpa Aang and Gran-Gran?"

"I'm about to get to that."

From that moment, Naruto told his nephew and his family about the same story he told his niece Kya: about him-self, his home and how he met Aang, Katara and Sokka at the South Pole and his adoption of the young Airbender. When he finished, he saw several reactions from the family: Tenzin looked skeptical but at the same time relief and hopeful. Pema, Tenzin's wife, was in awe while her youngest daughter and son were about to explode from excitement of having a relative being an Airbender like them. Only Jinora seemed to be reserved out of the siblings although her frame shaking shows otherwise.

"Any questions?" asked the Shinobi/Airbender. Again he was assaulted by another barrage of questions from his youngest grandniece and again he stared at her blankly as he tried to follow the questions but failed.

Meanwhile Kurama had a grin on his face when he saw his Jinchuriki smile and laugh with Aang's grandchildren. He knows that Naruto will do anything to protect his family from those who mean harm to them and he will pay them back ten times the pain. _**"Enjoy the peace now, Naruto. Your family will need you as I sense trouble is brewing in the future."**_

"_I know, I know."_ Naruto thought before he noticed his nephew standing up. "Tenzin? Is there something on your mind?"

"Yes there is, Naruto." Tenzin replied seriously. "I humbly request a duel with you to test your airbending skills. If you really were trained by my father, then you should be more skilled than me." Naruto was taken aback by his nephew's request as did his niece-in-law.

"Dad." Jinora said in surprise as her younger siblings looked at their father, then Naruto and their father again before they started running around the room while screaming 'Duel! Duel'.

Pema, out of all of them, was the most surprised at her husband's attitude. "Dear, t-this isn't like you."

"No kidding. If my memory serves me correctly, Airbenders are generally pacifists. They avoid direct confrontation and always look for a way that leads to the least resistance." For them perhaps, but not for him since he's a ninja. However he still abides by the airbending principles Aang taught him whenever he's not fighting. "That's what Aang taught me."

"Is that a no?"

A grin soon came to life on Naruto's face. "I was never one to refuse a fight." The boy stood up to his height, catching the attention of Ikki and Meelo who stopped briefly before they ran around the room again. "Let's go."

XxXxX

After making it to the training area where the spinning gates are located, Naruto and Tenzin stood on the opposite sides of a large circle that served as a dueling arena. Outside the arena was stood Tenzin's family with the two youngest Airbenders jumping on the balls of their feet with excitement and the Air Acolytes. They heard about the head of the Air Temple Island challenging the supposed Airbender to a duel.

"Geez. What a crowd." Naruto flexed his fingers in and out in anticipation. "Are you really sure about this, Tenzin?" Tenzin responded by thrusting his arms forward, sending two streams of air at Naruto who sidestepped the attack despite the speed of the attacks. "Okay then…"

Tenzin was then surprised when Naruto started spinning in a circle very fast, so fast that he shot a blast of a highly compressed air shaped like his body, forcing him to dodge it. The compressed air attack blew away a large portion of a bush that was behind the arena.

"_That's a master level airbending technique. Perhaps he was taught by my father, but from what he told us about him and his world, I must find out if he is really worthy of airbending."_

"Surprised?" Tenzin looked at Naruto who crossed his arms. "I told you I was trained by your dad. That was a master level technique. No doubt about it."

"It is, but I need to see _all_ of your skills." Tenzin felt chills in his spine when Naruto sported a fanged grin.

"Is that so?" Naruto said as the wind started to swirl around him without him using his arms, surprising everyone. "Okay then, but you're going to regret saying that."

Before anyone knew it, the air started to compress around Naruto before it started taking form much to Tenzin and his family's surprise. The compressed air started to form a translucent, large triangular-shaped head with green eyes, a horn on its snout, and pointy ears at the back of the head. When the head was finished, it roared loudly, revealing two rows of teeth at a now petrified Tenzin.

Naruto bended the air to form the head of a dragon

"Hehehe." The scared Tenzin looked at Naruto who was excited to show this technique. "I created this technique in my world after the war. I thought about airbending being a defensive bending art, so I came up with this albeit with inspiration by the Uchiha Clan's **Susanoo**." The grin on his face grew wider, scaring Tenzin even more. "And guess what? You're the first person to see this. Congratulations for being the test dummy."

In a situation like this, there was only one word for a sweating man like Tenzin. "Mommy?"

_**-(Katara's Home - Southern Water Tribe – South Pole)-**_

While cooking food for her-self and Kya, Katara was humming a tune until she felt a very faint voice and looked at the opened window. "Tenzin?" A second later, she shrugged and resumed cooking. "Must've been my imagination."

**END OF CHAPTER**

In some of the reviews, there are people who were confused about Naruto's relationship with Aang. I hope the flashback and the explanation answers and satisfies your questions. Finally I finished a chapter for this story along with the Traveler from yesterday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review when you're done.

Also there is a new poll on my profile, so please take the time to read it and vote if you want to do it. Thank and good night.


End file.
